El Amor Dice Mas Que Mil Palabras
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: Este es un pequeño one-shot de tan solo dos parejas por favor pasen y lean este fic de una escritora novata con muchos sueños
1. Chapter 1

**EL AMOR DICE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS**

**Yo: Hola aquí estoy de vuelta**

**Todos: Nooooo!**

**Yo: Vamos chicos anímense voy a ser buena con ustedes**

**Shun: Si claro y yo soy el Pato Donald ¬¬**

**Yo: Jajá que gracioso entendí gracias señor sarcasmo ¬¬**

**Shun: De nada**

**Yo: Bueno, esto primero que nada es un one-shot de mis parejas favoritas así que a disfrutar**

* * *

><p>Lluvia la lluvia es algo maravilloso algo para disfrutar aunque no todos la disfrutan en especial un joven de cabello hasta los hombros de color negro como la noche, ojos color ámbar con los que hipnotizaría a cualquier chica, era un día duro para ese chico pues se la había pasado todo el día entrenando.<p>

-Una simple lluvia no me detendrá- Decía cierto pelinegro mientras corría.

Este chico no se detuvo cumplió su palabra la lluvia arrasaba todo lo que podía pero el aun así siguió su camino nada lo detuvo siguió y siguió hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien se cruzo en su camino.

-Auch!-Dijo cierta chica peli naranja.

-Perdón no me...Alice?-Dijo el chico pelinegro

-Shun?-Pronuncio la chica apenas lo vio

-Si, soy yo que haces afuera a estas horas- Le dijo él ayudandola a levantarse.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar-Dijo ella.

-Bueno salí a dar una vuelta al parque y tu que haces aqui-Le pregunto el muchacho.

-Nada solo quería distraerme un rato-Le contesto Alice.

-Si quieres te acompaño-Dijo Shun algo sonrojado.

-Gra-Gracias-Dijo Alice sonrojada.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron y dieron a parar a un parque donde había unos columpios, resbaladilla y todos esos juegos con que se divierten los niños, Alice se fue a sentar a uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse lentamente, Shun solo la miraba con una sonrisa parecía una pequeña niña jugando, sigilosamente se paso por detrás del columpio y comenzó a mecer a Alice un poco más fuerte.

-Shun que haces-Pregunto aquella chica.

-Nada tan solo divertirme-Dijo para después mecer a la chica más fuerte.

Después de ese rato de diversión ambos iban riendo, platicando y mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo por el camino, Alice tenía que regresar a casa y Shun se ofreció a llevarla a casa, claro estaban muy empapados después de la lluvia que había caído.

-Sabes hay algo que siempre he tenido guardado-Dijo el moreno mientras camina.

-A sí y que es digo si se puede saber-Dijo Alice mirandolo.

-Bueno es que no se cómo expresarlo-Dijo Shun algo nervioso.

-Dime que es Shun-Dijo Alice algo ansiosa.

Shun no supo como decirle a Alice lo que sentía por ella así que la acorralo en una pared y la beso dulce y tiernamente dando a entender que era lo que quería decir.

-Yo...yo te amo Alice-Dijo Shun algo sonrojado después del beso.

-Yo también-Dijo Alice de la misma manera que Shun.

Se volvieron a besar dando a demostrar su amor uno al otro después de todo EL AMOR DICE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS.

* * *

><p><strong>Snif Snif<strong>

**No saben lo romántico que me quedo quiero llorar de felicidad**

**Pero no desesperen que todavía me queda un one-shot que hacer así que ya casi termino mi pequeño one-shot xD**

**Nos vemos**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Hikari-Kazami**


	2. Todo Por Un Pastelillo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero es que aun no salía de vacaciones y pues eso me atrasaba pero ya estoy de vuelta y ya no los retraso mas así que...**

**A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo Por Un Pastelillo<strong>

Runo se encontraba en el restaurante de sus padres limpiando las mesas después de un duro día de trabajo, en ese momento Dan entraba al restaurante.

-Hola Runo, como has estado-Saludo el castaño.

-Bien gracias y tu Dan-Pregunto ella.

-Bien-Dijo el moreno.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en ese rato ambos sin decir palabra alguna, Runo seguía limpiando las mesas y Dan simplemente sentado sub decir nada, de pronto vio un recipiente mejor dicho una charola tapada donde se encontraba un delicioso pastelillo de chocolate cubierto con chocolate, Dan simplemente babeaba por él y discretamente se acerco a la charola para tomar el pastelillo pero antes de tomarlo sintió un manotazo.

-No tomaras ese pastelillo es mío y lo he estado reservando para comérmelo hoy-Dijo Runo molesta.

-Por favor solo una mordida, comparte-Dijo Dan haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-No-Dijo Runo dándose la vuelta.

Entonces en el momento que Runo se volteo Dan aprovecho para tomar el pastelillo de Runo, iba a empezar a comérselo pero Runo volteo y se dio cuenta y se lo arrebato de la mano.

Ambos comenzaron a correr por todo el restaurante persiguiéndose el uno al otro, hasta que llego un momento en el que Runo paró y Dan vio la oportunidad de quitarle el pastelillo, corrió y por la fuerza que traía ambos cayeron al suelo en una posición comprometedora él sobre ella.

Los dos sonrojados, casi parecía que competían contra un jitomate, pero ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo algo, si no al contrario Dan fue acercando hacia los labios de la chica, estaban cada vez más cerca hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron dando como resultado un beso, ambos estaban tan ocupados besándose que no se dieron cuenta que aun seguían en el piso y Runo aun tenía el pastelillo en la mano, luego de que se dieron cuenta se separaron además la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

Dan ayudo a Runo a levantarse ambos seguían sonrojados ninguno de los dos se volteaba a ver, Runo dejo el pastelillo en el mostrador, de pronto Dan jalo a la chica de las muñecas y la beso, la tomo por la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos profundizando más el beso, de ser dulce paso a ser más apasionado, se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Yo te amo Runo-Le dijo Dan mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo-Le respondió ella de la misma manera.

-Quieres ser mi novia-Pregunto seductoramente el castaño.

-Claro que si-Respondió Runo.

Y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez fue más corto, después de eso Runo tomo el pastelillo lo partió a la mitad y una se la dio a Dan y la otra se la comió ella.

Así que nuestros peleadores se pelearon y terminaron siendo novios **todo por un pastelillo.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Hola, bueno este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras estaba comiendo un pastelillo de chocolate =) y no pude evitar ponerlo ya que la inspiración me llego de repente XD pero bueno nos leemos en los capítulos de mis otras historias.**

**Bye Bye.**

**Hikari-Kazami n.n**


End file.
